


honey

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: [five times park chanyeol fell in love with do kyungsoo and one time he ... ]four: 1127, 00:00 [chanyeol's birthday]





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> suggested to read parts 1-3 first but i think this will largely make sense on its own too! please enjoy <3

_ four: 1127, 00:00 _

 

ksoo o♥o [yesterday, 23:56]: Hey

ksoo o♥o [yesterday, 23:56]: Hey 

ksoo o♥o [yesterday, 23:56]: Hey

pcy [yesterday, 23:57]: ya

ksoo o♥o [yesterday, 23:57]: Hey

pcy [yesterday, 23:57]: ya

ksoo o♥o [yesterday, 23:57]: Hey

[cut for length]

 

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:00]: Hey

pcy [today, 00:00]: ya

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:00]: Happy birthday!!!!! 

pcy [today, 00:00]: omg 

pcy [today, 00:00]: bro

pcy [today, 00:00]: this almost makes up for u spamming me for  5 minutes

pcy [today, 00:01]: almost

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Lol 

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: I got you somethign 

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Something*

pcy [today, 00:01]: WHAT

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Where are you

pcy [today, 00:01]: WHAT

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Like

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Are you at your dorm

pcy [today, 00:01]: WHAT

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:01]: Ok so yes

ksoo o♥o [today, 00:02]: Come get the door

 

the dorm light isn’t even on, there's laundry all over the floor, and chanyeol trips about seven times in four seconds, but he swings the door open and sees kyungsoo actually standing there, bundled up in a coat that makes him look absurdly small. he’s looking down at his phone, a small package tucked under his other arm, face half covered by a soft grey scarf so chanyeol can only make out his face from the crescents of his eyes. 

 

“WHAT-”

 

kyungsoo looks up at him, eyes wide, but they crinkle a little at the corners when he sees chanyeol; the hallway light barely illuminates his face but he’s practically glowing. chanyeol, for the umpteenth time in barely two and a half months, thinks his heart stops beating.

 

“happy birthday!” 

 

chanyeol trips all over himself saying “thank you” and “oh my god” and “come in it’s freezing,” and he pulls kyungsoo, laughing, in by the wrist. the door clicks shut behind him and he’s quiet for three entire seconds, watching kyungsoo set his package at his feet and shrug off his stupidly big down coat (“my mom wouldn’t let me go to uni without it so I may as well put it to some use”). the seasons are shifting so the cold air flushes his nose and cheeks and ears and makes him try to hide his teeth chattering. his hands are a little shaky and pale when he sets the gift down and pulls off his gloves. 

 

“how long were you outside?” chanyeol reaches for the coat and gloves and looks for a place to put them down. every surface in his dorm sees to be filled all of a sudden, and he manages to bash his hip into every available corner in his efforts to find an empty spot. (there’s a rapid-fire exchange of ‘ow’ ‘are you okay’ ‘yeah’ // ‘ow’ ‘are you sure’ ‘yes’ // ‘oh my god’ ‘i can just hold my coat’ ‘no’ ‘oh my god’)

 

“only a few minutes.” chanyeol turns to him - sees the way kyungsoo looks with his messy hair and thick framed glasses and sweatpants and too-big shirt and too-big smile that makes his heart want to beat faster and calm down at the same time. “i was almost in bed, but i couldn’t miss your birthday.” 

 

chanyeol just looks at him, dumbfounded. “i. uh, thank you. a lot.” there’s static in the silence between them, something left unsaid in the way their eyes meet. 

 

"here."

 

it’s broken when kyungsoo picks up the package and steps forward just a little, looking down at it instead of up at chanyeol. if chanyeol hadn’t been so out of it he probably would have noticed kyungsoo flushing despite the cold. “i got you this.” 

 

//

 

the two of them sit on chanyeol’s bed, kyungsoo with his legs tucked close to his chest, arms wrapped around his shins and head resting on his knee. there isn’t all that much room on the bed, and chanyeol’s too big for it anyway, so he’s forced to sits cross-legged next to kyungsoo, gift in his lap. 

 

“where’s baekhyun?” kyungsoo’s voice is soft; he’s not big on staying up late. this is the latest they’ve ever met up with just the two of them and it shows in his half-moon eyes and abandoned glasses and slumped back. he’s doing his best to hide it - which is to say he’s hiding it very poorly. 

 

“he said he had to ‘study super hard’ tonight, so he’s probably fallen asleep at the library or followed some poor sap back to their dorm to nap .” chanyeol reaches for his pillow and hands it to kyungsoo, who takes it gratefully and hugs it close. kyungsoo smells like coffee and cinnamon and warm, clean laundry and chanyeol is near enough to catch it. he inches a little bit closer. 

 

“jongdae had to study too.” his blinks are getting longer and he seems to be steadily melting into the pillow. “hmm. open the thing, yeol. don’t you wanna know what your first birthday gift is?” 

 

[chanyeol wants to pull kyungsoo in close and hold him till he falls asleep and kiss him awake in the morning, but. you know. the gift is good too.] “of course i do!” he rips the paper open like he always does, never one to peel the tape off ever-so-slowly and preserve the wrapping like some of his friends (“why would they make the paper so easy to tear if you aren’t supposed to rip it?”). 

 

inside is a box with a disposable camera and a small, wooden photo frame. 

 

all the photos in kyungsoo’s room, pictures of his family, his friends, his passions and interests and loves - over the past months, chanyeol had probably asked him about every single one, wanting to hear everything he had to say about them. he brushes his fingers against the glass of the frame and catches kyungsoo’s reflection in it. [ _ starstruck _ , chanyeol thinks.]

 

“you know,” kyungsoo murmurs, yawning, “that i take a lot of photos, and you always ask me about them, so i got you your own frame. i didn’t really know what you’d want for your birthday, but you can put a photo of your favorite thing in it, or something.

 

[ _ you, _ chanyeol thinks.]

 

and kyungsoo laughs, soft and quiet, like he doesn’t even realize chanyeol is there. “whatever it is, maybe i can get it for your birthday next year.” when chanyeol, trying to keep himself from saying anything that would scare kyungsoo, still doesn’t say anything, kyungsoo asks him tentatively, “do you like it?” 

 

“yes,” chanyeol is trying to catch himself, trying to let kyungsoo know how much he likes it without spilling how much he likes him. “i love it, kyungsoo. it’s perfect.” [ _yo_ _ u’re perfect. _ ]

 

kyungsoo laughs, mumbles a little ‘you’re welcome,’ and shifts to sit cross legged. he looks down at the pillow in his lap and stretches his arms over his head, and chanyeol, still a little overwhelmed by - everything, picks up the camera and lines up and  _ snap! _ takes a photo of kyungsoo. he’s rewarded with this adorable surprised face, lips slightly parted and eyes sparkling, that fades into a sleepy smile. kyungsoo’s smile always looks like it’s overflowing, even when he’s so tired and it creases his face so gently. it’s so -  _ fond _ , and sweet, and chanyeol thinks he probably tastes like cinnamon sugar, too. 

 

“don’t frame that one, yeol.” 

 

“no promises.” it’s chanyeol’s turn to smile when kyungsoo fake pouts, and he has to stop himself from snapping another picture (“there’s limited photos, don’t forget.”)

 

“i guess i should head home.” 

 

chanyeol looks at him like he’s suggested they burn down the building to stay warm. “are you crazy? you’re staying here. you’ll probably die if you try to go home in this state, kyungsoo.” even as kyungsoo protests, he’s falling asleep; an effort is made to get him to the top bunk, but kyungsoo seems unable - or unwilling - to move. 

 

“wanna sleep here, then.”

 

“i sleep here.”

 

“don’t care. if you want me to stay, it's mine now.” kyungsoo’s appears to have been replaced by a mass of sheets and pillow after somehow pulling them away from chanyeol. a long, exaggerated sigh from chanyeol gets him laughing long enough for chanyeol to snatch a pillow away when his guard is down. the bed squeaks when chanyeol lies down next to him, on top of the blanket. and then chanyeol can’t stop thinking about how  _ close _ they are, can’t stop wondering if this is breaking some kind of unspoken boundary. his heart beats so fast he  _ swears _ kyungsoo can tell, and he feels like he’s floating, or that the air is thickened with static again, or that everything has suspended for a moment to wait for kyungsoo to say  _ something _ :

 

“what are you doing?” 

 

chanyeol deflates. he’s fucked up. he’s about to sit up and scramble away and hit his hip on everything again, trying to apologize. 

 

“at least get under the blanket, yeol. you’re going to catch a cold.” oh. the blanket is held up for him to crawl under. kyungsoo smiles and the static fizzles out. 

 

chanyeol tucks himself under the covers with kyungsoo, only their eyes and up poking out. they look at each other sleepily, like an afterthought, before chanyeol reaches out to flick his lamp off and they try to sleep. [or at least, kyungsoo might try to sleep. chanyeol is preoccupied with trying not to think about sleeping in the same bed as kyungsoo.] 

 

about three minutes pass in total darkness and silence except for the slide of the sheets and the soft breathing of them both, but then chanyeol feels kyungsoo shiver. 

 

“is it too cold?” his voice is barely a whisper.

 

“don’t worry about it.” kyungsoo stutters the words out. there’s a deep pang in chanyeol’s chest.

 

“here,” he murmurs [cautious; all nervousness and care and hazy, unclear judgement], “ let me just-”

 

chanyeol pulls kyungsoo in against his chest and circles his arms around his back. kyungsoo melts in against him, presses himself against chanyeol. there’s no room to hide. 

 

“is this better?” 

 

kyungsoo hums [his voice is so _deep_ , chanyeol always forgets] and chanyeol feels it through his body, a subsequent shiver running down his spine. “yeah, much better. thank you,” he whispers. his hand snakes around and up chanyeol’s back, too, absentmindedly tracing patterns and circles between his shoulder blades. “you’re really warm.” [ _ and you smell like honey _ , kyungsoo thinks.]

 

“yeah,” chanyeol says, laughing a little under his breath. “yeah.” he can only smell coffee and cinnamon and warm, clean laundry, can only feel kyungsoo’s arms around him and kyungsoo’s chest against him, breathing in and out. he closes his eyes and feels kyungsoo smile, too. 

 

//

 

[a few minutes will pass and the hand at his back will lie still. sometime after that, chanyeol will almost lean down and press a kiss against the top of kyungsoo’s head. and when he thinks he wakes up first, he’ll almost do it again. he’ll stop himself both times, but he will curl around kyungsoo a little bit closer. in between, he’ll lie asleep and wonder how quickly he can get disposable camera photos printed.] 

  
[kyungsoo’s dreams will drip with honey.] 

**Author's Note:**

> jongdae and baekhyun were absolutely in kahoots to get out of their respective dorms that night and convince kyungsoo to give chanyeol the gift
> 
> im finally back from the dead with this series ;____; i'm so sorry for the long wait !
> 
> part 5 and part +1 will come out much faster than this one did bc summer is coming up! comments much appreciated, sorry if this part feels rushed X0
> 
> (and yes, part +1 will have a kiss c; )


End file.
